


Can you feel my heart?

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: Connor has had nightmares as long as he can remember
Relationships: Connor & Human Amanda Stern, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Can you feel my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the other day and thought it was cute  
> Song is Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon

_ Can you hear the silence? _

Connor wished he couldn’t feel the cold, the wind nipped at the exposed skin of his upper body, goosebumps appearing. He stood at his balcony, watching the city beneath him from the 11th floor. He hadn’t checked the time on his way out, leaving his phone on his bedside table. 

_ Can you see the dark? _

It was late, he should be asleep. He had tried, but every time it went back to her. To the pain she caused. The memories that remain.

_ Can you fix the broken? _

Connor moved his hand, placing the lit cigarette between his teeth, enjoying the burn it brought with it. He rested his arms against the railing, blowing the smoke in front of him. He shivered as a strong gust of wind rolled over. He was only wearing pants, having fallen asleep like that. He had been too desperate to leave without Markus waking that he didn’t want to search for a jumper.

_ Can you feel my heart? _

“You know it’s like two degrees outside right? Way too cold?” His thoughts vanished as he heard the voice, not needing to turn to know it was Markus. He felt the other man’s eyes on him, no doubt looking disapprovingly at the cigarette in his hand.

_ Can you help the hopeless? _

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Even his voice shook as he spoke, teeth chattering with the cold. He felt Markus move closer, he turned to see the firefighter standing watching him. Dressed in only pants, a blanket wrapped around his chest. Markus’s face softened as he looked at him,

_ Well, I'm begging on my knees _

“What did you dream of? Her again?” Markus knew of Connor’s recurring dream, they had talked about both their pasts. He saw Connor turn back to the city, once again taking a long drag of his smoke.

_ Can you save my bastard soul? _

“It’s always her, nothing new.” Connor sounded resigned, Markus hated it. He had never even met Amanda, but he hated her treatment of Connor. Her abuse, both physical and psychological, left scars on Connor that would never heal.

_ Will you ache for me? _

“Just because it’s nothing new doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter. I told you the day we got married, you never have to fight your demons alone.” Markus moved to hug Connor from behind, wrapping the blanket around both of them even as Connor let out another puff of dark smoke.

_ I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone _

Markus wrapped his hands around Connor’s waist, hands feeling the scars running along his toned muscles. He felt Connor shudder against him as he touched the knife wound, the last wound she inflicted before he left. 

_ I long for that feeling to not feel at all _

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, I know you disagree but if you hadn’t rescued me she would have killed me.” Even Markus knew that was true, Connor had been so scared as a teenager, showing up with bruises and flinching when people moved too fast. It hurt Markus’s heart to think about it.

_ The higher I get, the lower I'll sink _

“We saved each other, my love.” Markus meant every word, he had been depressed after the loss of his father, and wasn't coping. Connor had saved him, taught him to love himself. Taught him to paint instead of hurt. In return Markus had taught Connor to value himself, to see the beauty in the world.

_ I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim _

As Connor finished the last drag of his cigarette Markus pulled him back inside, shuffling as they moved back to bed, limbs entangled. He ran his hand through Connor’s hand, smiling as a sigh escaped the other man’s lips.

“I’ll never leave you, my love, I will keep you safe.” They fell asleep like that, cuddling and enjoying the warmth together.

_ Can you feel my heart? _

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been a bit of a shit show lately so here have some short writing. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
